The pain of our story
by Kucabara
Summary: Attention: Rewitten! Lisanna is back causing the other members to leave Wendy, Charle, Gajeel, Lily, Juvia and Lucy behind. Juvia decides to leave. What will the others do? Will they leave with her? If yes, where are they going?
1. Chapter 1

I overthought the story last night and changed a few things...

So here, it is ...

* * *

It was another day of that rainy ones Magnolia was going through almost a months after the Grand Magic Games. Lucy was walking to the guild, her mood at its lowest level it possible could sink down. Mentally she prepared herself for what was waiting for her at the guild – and honestly she only was thinking about the worst. And the first bad omen was the steady rain.

As she came closer and closer to the guild building she noticed four figures standing in front of it. She didn't need long to recognized them. "Good morning, minna", she said as she approached Wendy, Charle, Lily and Gajeel. "Good morning, Lucy-san", Wendy greeted back. From Lily and Charle she received a 'Good morning' as well and a 'Bunny girl' from Gajeel as a greeting.

"Why are you guys standing outside?" Lucy asked irritated. "We waited for you and", Wendy looked down. "You know we are expecting the usual", Lily finished. – The usual: they would arrive at the guild and no one would notice that because they were all over Lisanna. While they hadn't enough time after she had returned so now they hat to make up to this.

Wendy was still looking down a sad expression on her face. This was daily routine by now – they would be present but almost all members cared only about Lisanna nowadays; giving them no chance to befriend the white haired mage. The only exceptions were Mira, Erza, the master and Laxus. And honestly it wasn't like they didn't want to be friends with Lisanna the only problem was whenever they would try to talk to her the other would interrupt.

Another result of this was that Lucy, Lily, Wendy, Charle, Juvia and Gajeel started to get closer to each other. And while Lucy was thrown out of Team Natsu the six of them formed a new one right after the Grand Magic Games. But after two weeks Juvia wasn't going on missions with them; telling them she needs some time alone. And a week later she moved out of Fairy Hills and into an apartment near Lucy's. And another few later she wasn't present at the guild anymore. – And during the next month it started to rain.

Lucy sighed. "Shall we go in?" And in the next moment they entered the guild; receiving the sight they were now used to. Silently they went into a corner of the guild and sat down at a table and talked about the next mission they would take.

Suddenly Erza approached them. "Gajeel", the scarlet haired mage started, "the master wants to speak to you." The iron dragon slayer looked at her confused but got up in the next moment. "What does he want?" "I don't know", Erza said, "But maybe it is because of Juvia." "Juvia", Lucy asked. "Yes, she was here yesterday while you were out on a mission. She spoke to the master and after that he seemed to be deeply in thoughts." "I'm going to get to know what he wants", Gajeel said and managed his way to the master's office.

Lucy and the other three waited for his return and as they heard a 'WHAT?!' he was immediately on his way out of the guild. So they followed him. "Gajeel-san, what does he said?" "I'll explain this later, now we have to get to Juvia's."

A few moments later they stood in front of the water mage's apartment. Gajeel knocked. "Juvia?" he said. Immediately the door opened and Juvia disappeared in a room again. "Juvia-san", Wendy called out. "Just a moment", they heard the water mage. "Is it only me or do you all think that her apartment looks a little bit different?" Charle asked. They looked around. "I remembered you apartment being more decorated and without those boxes. What happened?" Gajeel asked as Juvia appeared in the living-room again.

"Juvia is moving", the water mage answered. "Didn't you move two months ago? Why do you move again?" The water mage looked at Lucy and sighed: "Juvia is moving away from Magnolia." Lucy, Wendy, Charle and Lily looked at her in surprise. "The master told me that, but why?" Gajeel asked. Juvia sighed. "So he told you.. Because she can't stand this anymore, Juvia has enough of being unwelcomed." Juvia put another box down in the living-room and sat down on it. "Listen, Juvia knows how this feels, being unwelcomed, and she can't take this another time. It was always like this, during her time in many different orphans she maybe is used to it, but she doesn't want to go through this shit again."

"What did you tell the master why you want to leave", Gajeel asked. Juvia looked at her friends and sighed. "Juvia was …."

* * *

_**Juvia was on her way to the guild. Today she would end this pain inside her heart. As she entered the guild she was only greeted by Erza and Mira, the others were busy with Lisanna as always. As she went upstairs into the first floor she was greeted by Laxus.**_

"_**So you're back among the living", Laxus said. Juvia gave him a smile and nodded. "You're sure about that?" "Yes, there is no need for Juvia anymore", the blue haired mage said. It was odd for them to be so close to each other but since the Grand Magic Games they got along very well. She might fail at the first game and got the third place against Minerva but Laxus grow up to respect her. **_

_**They were even that close that Juvia asked him to help her with her removal out of Fairy Hills. – Why? Because Gajeel and the others were out on a mission and she didn't know about someone else, and honestly she didn't really asked: he asked her if he could help her. **_

"_**Where do you want to go?" he asked. "Juvia doesn't know." "I see", he gave her a smile; "If I would be you, I would live close some dragon slayer." "Why should Juvia live near dragon slayers?" He took a deep breath: "I assume you didn't tell Gajeel about this, so he would go and search for you if he gets to know and the smell of a dragon slayer more intensive than yours, so it would prevent him to find you."**_

_**Juvia sat down at the table Laxus sat. She sighed. "Laxus-san, thanks for all." And there was the only Laxus again: "Tz." Juvia tried to chuckle but it broke somewhere in her throat and an awkward sound came out of her month. "Sorry", she apologized, "Will you come and visit us?" Juvia stood up before he answered: "Do I have to?" Juvia gave him a sad smile as she turned around to meet the master. "Fine, I will visit **__you__**", he said.**_

_**Juvia walked over to the office of the master and knocked. "Come in", she heard the old man say so she opened the door and closed it behind her. "Master", she started. "Yes, my dear?" She sighed. "Juvia wants to leave." The master looked confused: "And why do you want to do that?" Juvia sighed again. "Juvia doesn't want to explain this. She only wants to leave. Sure, Juvia is sorry for this but Juvia needs to leave, even if this means to leave her **__family __**behind."**_

* * *

Lucy sighed as she managed her way to the train station. During her way she was deeply in thoughts. _– Could she really do this? _ She wasn't sure. But did she have another choice? She could stay, of course, but she couldn't let Juvia leave alone, could she? She sighed. Juvia wasn't the only reason she why she was going to leave. – More or less she leaves because of her jealousy against Lisanna. She didn't hated Lisanna, but it wasn't easy to stay at the place where you always would see the one you love with someone else. – So she leaves.

As she reached the train station she quickly bought her ticket and walked to the platform. She caught the train in the last minute, as she stepped in it started to roll out of the station. She sighed. – Now she needs luck. She didn't know if they would also take this train. Lucy walked through each wagon; looking for any trace of her friends. As she reached the last one she saw her hopes faded away. There was no sight of her friends.

"Lucy?" she heard a familiar voice. Immediately she turned to the side were she thought the voice came. She sighed in relief as she saw Juvia sitting on the seat near the window. In a rush she sat down in front of her and embraced her in a hug. "Juvia, I thought I have missed you", she said. Juvia smiled: "You didn't."

"Tell me Juvia, where are the others?"

"Gajeel takes care of Wendy. They're with Lily and Charle on their search for the dragons."

"So you're alone?"

"No, Juvia has Lucy."

"So where do we go?"

"Juvia is going to live near the city where the guild of Sabertooth is. Do you come with Juvia?"

"Of course, we won't be separated."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Silence

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"Juvia wants to apologize for her behavior."

"It's okay."

"No it isn't. Juvia was so mean to you because of her love for Gray…"

"Juvia…"

"Juvia is really sorry…"

"It's okay, Juvia. I forgive you."

"Thank you."

.

.

.

.

.

Silence

.

.

.

.

.

"Can Juvia ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Juvia thinks that Lucy knows the feeling of being unwelcomed as well, doesn't you?"

"Yes, I know this feeling."

"…."

"After my mother died, I got this feeling because of the behavior of my father."

"Juvia is sorry for asking…"

"It's okay. If I didn't want to speak about it, I didn't need to answer."

.

.

.

.

Silence

.

.

.

.

.

"Juvia, is there something bothering you?"

Juvia sighed. "I only told it Laxus-san."

"If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to."

"Do you remember our celebration after the tournament?"

"Yes, I remember", Lucy said, her voice sounding sad.

"Juvia made a big fault…"

* * *

Please review. :D


	2. Chapter 2

_**She shivered. Why was she shivering? She moved and felt the present of someone else next to her. Juvia was sure that she was lying in a bed because she felt the soft mattress under her. But when she was in bed why was there someone else next to her?**_

_**She opened one eye and prayed there wasn't the one she was determined not to love anymore. Her hope faded away as she saw his familiar face in front of hers.**_

_**Slowly she sat up straight. That was a nightmare – a terrible one! Carefully she got up from the bed only to notice that she was naked. Could things get even worse? **_

_**Silently she cursed and searched for her clothes. As she got dressed again she silently escaped through the safest exit she could think of right now. – The window.**_

_**She sighed as she walked through the streets. It was only a short trip from where Team A was staying to the inn where Team B was, but the way seemed to never end for Juvia in that moment. She sighed as she finally let herself fell down onto her bed. It was still night so she could get some more sleep – hopefully some peaceful sleep.**_

_**A knock on her door woke Juvia up from her sleep. "Juvia", she heard Jellal saying her name. "Yes", she replied with a sleepy voice. "Are you coming to get breakfast?" "Juvia will be there in a moment." She assumed that Jellal was already on his way downstairs as she didn't received an answer. **_

_**She got up from the bed and changed from her usual clothes which she had slept in into black jeans, a blue top and a grey vest above the top. Then she headed downstairs.**_

"_**Morning Juvia", Mira greeted her. "Morning, guys", she greeted the others of Team B and some of the members who were currently present. She took a seat at the table and ate something before she would leave with Laxus and Jellal to head downtown. **_

_**There she was on her way together with Laxus and Jellal. "Where were you last night?" Jellal asked concern. "Yeah, you disappeared somehow after we talked about your love problems", Laxus said. Juvia sighed and before she could answer Gray approached them.**_

"_**Oi", he greeted and as he came to a stop next to the three he scratched his head, "this sound stupid but… Does something happen last night, Juvia?"**_

_**Juvia looked down and her companions already know where she was.**_

"_**I don't think so Gray", Laxus started, "Juvia and I had a nice talk yesterday night. She was with us the whole night, there's nothing to worry about for you."**_

"_**Really," Gray asked, "And what's with that hickey?" Gray pointed at Juvia's neck. He was sure she wouldn't let someone else than him coming that close to her.**_

_**Jellal scratched the back of his head, "Uhm, during their talk I joined them. And later that night we had some fun."**_

_**Juvia could feel the head rush into her face. Laxus was looking horrified at the thought of the tree of them. And Jellal was regretting that he couldn't think about something else than saying they had a threesome.**_

"_**I see", Gray said. He really wasn't interest to know more details so he left.**_

"_**Why did you need to say something like this for a rescue", Laxus asked angry, "Why did you need to drag me into a threesome by a lie?"**_

"_**Why so angry? Because it only was a lie", Jellal mocked.**_

"_**What?!"**_

"_**Don't say you wouldn't like to sleep with Juvia and me?" he joked.**_

_**Suddenly they heard of a far distance Juvia saying: "Juvia is out of here!"**_

* * *

Lucy was looking at Juvia as she finished telling her what happened. They had arrived at their destination and were already moving into their new home.

"On your trip you said that you only told Laxus about it, but Jellal was also there", Lucy said.

Juvia sighed and looked down. Yes, maybe she avoided telling her something else she really only told Laxus, but she could tell Lucy about this another day – right?

"So you're only curious about that comment, not about Juvia having sex with Gray, or that Jellal made Juvia sleeping with him and Laxus?" Juvia asked indignantly.

"That with Laxus and Jellal was a lie", Lucy said as she put some boxes into another room, "but what happened with Gray? I mean you told me that you spoke with Jellal and Laxus about that and they advised you to move on, but you ended up with Gray."

"The magic word is alcohol", Juvia said. "Juvia wonders about one think right now."

"About what?"

"Cana is always drinking."

"Yes."

"Does she end up doing that stuff as well?"

Lucy came back into the kitchen where Juvia was granting with their stuff. "Honestly Juvia, do you really want to know with whom Cana was having her drunken sessions?"

"It's not like Juvia is thinking bad about Cana, she is only curious. Cana is … was Juvia's best friend in Fairy Tail ….."

Lucy looked at the water mage and sighed. "I know it is hard but we can make it through."

"Juvia knows."

"Is there something more I have to know?"


End file.
